


Will you won’t you join the dance?

by OhGoshOhJeez



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Trail to Oregon! - Team Starkid
Genre: Crossover, Mouthface is just confused, there’s violence, time travelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGoshOhJeez/pseuds/OhGoshOhJeez
Kudos: 25





	Will you won’t you join the dance?

“Alright, look, your family’s the last one I’ll ever kill, okay?” Mcdoon said, raising his hands in mock defence. Mouthface narrowed her eyes. 

“I don’t believe you. You’re gonna have to prove to me that you can change, and you can start by untying these ropes, please!” She held out her bound wrists and he squinted at her, seemingly thinking it over.

“Ohhhhalright, okay.” He leaned forward, undoing the rope and stepping back, smiling.

“There. Happy?”

“Yes...” Mouthface looked at the path in front of her. “Thank you....” She paused for a second, before making her escape, yelling while running away down the path as fast as she could go. 

“Oh, goddamn it, Cletus, get her! Shit, shit, shit!!” She heard the bandit king yell from behind her, and she skidded to a halt before turning a corner, ducking behind a tree.

“Where are you, homewrecker?!” Cletus shouted, too close for comfort. Mouthface pressed her back flush against the tree, her hands by her side as Cletus ran past her. She let out a sigh of relief...

Before being suddenly gripped by the shoulder. She jumped, and turned her head. It was mcdoon. He was out of breath. 

“You really gave me the run-around, huh?” He said, laughing. 

Mouthface brushed him off, and turned to run again, but the bandit king wrapped his arms around her waist, hoisting her up and over his shoulder.

“Let me go!”

“No chance, Mouthface! We’re heading to Mexico first thing tomorr-Whoa, you’re real heavy.”

“Hey!” She said, insulted.

“It’s fine, it’s fine, I got it, I g-“ He took a step and stumbled, falling to his knees, Mouthface letting out a shriek as she hit the ground. 

She rolled fast, and tumbled nearly off the edge of a cliff. Luckily, she got a grip on the roots of a tree. She screamed. 

“Mister Mcdoon! Help me!”

The bandit king rushed over to the edge of the cliff, reaching his hand out for her to take.

“I got you, Mouthface! Grab on!”

She raised her arm up, trying to grab his hand, barely touching his fingertips.

She heard the wood of the tree creak and looked down with wide eyes. 

“It’s gonna give! I’m gonna fa-“

The branch snapped, and Mouthface was sent hurtling off the edge. 

“Oh shit! Oh my god no!” 

The bandit king could hear her screams echoing on the way down. He brought a hand up to his forehead, his eyes wide.

Cletus peered over Mcdoon’s shoulder. 

“Good riddance.” 

———

Mouthface’s hands scrambled at anything she could hold on to, her nails scraping off of rock and dirt. She just kept falling. She shut her eyes and cried out,

“Mama!!”

She braced herself, and swore she could hear laughter coming from somewhere before she hit the ground.

———

Her landing was surprisingly soft. 

Her eyes were still closed, her arms raised over her head.

She whimpered, and breathed out deeply. 

She opened her eyes.

She was sitting on a pile of green, fluffy toys. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she picked one up with shaking hands.

“What the...”

“Hello!” The doll said, and she screamed, throwing it across the room.

She looked around. 

She appeared to be in some kind of store. There were shelves, boxes, inside, same type of toys she was currently sitting on. 

“Where the heck am I?”

Suddenly, she heard rapid footsteps coming from one of the isles. A man skidded on his heels around the corner, looking at mouthface with wide eyes.

“Hey, you can’t be here right now!” He said. He was wearing a uniform.

“Are you a sheriff?” She asked.

“What? No, I’m a police officer.” He said, reaching his hand out to her, helping her up.

She dusted herself off, brushing down her long dress and flicking one of her pigtails over her shoulder.

“Thank you.”

“Listen, you need to get out of here. Everyone’s gone insane, they’re killing each other over a doll!”

“A...Doll?”

“A doll, kid!!” He said, and sighed deeply. 

She picked up one of the green toys from the pile and held it up to him.

“These dolls?”

“Put that down!” He swatted it out of her hands.

“Hey, watch it, mister!”

“Those things are driving everyone nuts!”

“Why?” She scoffed. “They’re real ugly.”

“I don’t know...” He trailed off as he heard a sound coming from the door of the shop. Someone was banging against the shutters with their fists. Quickly, he drew his weapon.

“Get behind me.”

“Huh?!”

“Go!! Hide!” He said, in a hushed tone of voice. 

She scrambled to a nearby stack of boxes, hiding behind it, peeking over the top. 

She watched in horror as the metal shutters were busted down with a resounding CRASH. In the darkness, she could see the outline of a person standing in the doorway.

“Stay back! Put your hands behind your head!” The officer shouted, but the person didn’t listen. They came closer, breathing heavily enough that Mouthface could hear it. 

“I said stay back! I’m warning you!”

“Give me that fucking doll!” The person said, advancing on the officer fast. 

He fired at their shoulder, but it did little to stop them. They tackled the officer, pinning him to the ground, knocking the gun out of his hand. 

Mouthface covered her mouth with her hands to stop herself from gasping.

The person who attacked the police officer grabbed him by his shirt, leaning forward. 

A second passed. 

There were screams. The tangy smell of blood filled the air as the deranged shopper sank their teeth into the officer’s neck, taking a chunk of his flesh and ripping it out.

Mouthface screamed.

The person looked up. She could see him more clearly now. 

He was wearing a suit and tie. A pair of circular glasses were falling down his nose and he pushed them up with the tip of his finger, each breath he let out causing blood to spill from his lips. He stood up, stumbling slightly in place, as the policeman gurgled and choked out his last breaths. 

“Who’s there?!” He said, looking around with wild eyes.

Mouthface’s heart was pounding in her ears. She was going to attempt to escape when she remembered. 

The gun. 

It had landed in front of the boxes she was hiding behind. 

“You gotta be kidding me.” She whispered to herself. 

The man was facing the other direction, if she could just get the gun...

She took a deep breath and crouched on her elbows and knees, crawling forwards to peer around the side of the boxes. She reached out her arm, her fingers brushing against the metal of the gun’s handle. Nervously, she checked to see if the man was looking, before darting forward, picking the gun up off the ground. 

She stood, aiming it at the man’s head. 

Just like hunting with grandpa, she told herself. She pulled the trigger. 

She never was good at hunting. 

The bullet bounced off of a metal shelf, near the man’s shoulder. She tried again, this time hitting a box with one of the green dolls in it. The fuzzy creature let out a distorted “that tickled!”. 

The man ran towards her, and she panicked, firing wildly, not one shot managing to hit him.

“Oh, come on!!” She said, before the man tackled her to the ground. She fell into a pool of the Officer’s blood and she winced.

“Oh, gross!!”

The man picked the discarded gun up off the floor, and aimed it at her head. She closed her eyes. 

THWACK!

A loud, metallic sound. The man slumped over, unconscious next to her.

As he fell she saw what caused it. 

A girl, around the same age as her, holding a metal trash can lid above her head, the makeshift weapon she used to knock out the shopper. 

Mouthface panted, stumbling over her words.

“Wha-I-You-.....Huh?!”

“It’s okay! It’s okay! I’m not gonna hurt you.” The girl said, reaching her hand out for Mouthface to take. 

“My name is Hannah.”

  
  



End file.
